The present invention relates to a connector for a backlight in a liquid crystal panel, a monitor, or the like.
For example, this type of connector is disclosed in JP-A 2008-34330, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. In the connector disclosed in JP-A 2008-34330, unexpected stress may be applied to a portion connected to a circuit board (e.g., a solder portion) due to thermal contraction or thermal expansion of a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) or the like that is held by the connector.
Meanwhile, in a case of a connector disclosed in JP-A 2007-95672, even if thermal contraction or thermal expansion of a CCFL or the like occurs, the flexibility of contacts absorbs such thermal contraction or thermal expansion. Therefore, there is no problem that stress is concentrated at a solder portion or the like.
However, in the connector disclosed in JP-A 2007-95672, contacting areas of the contacts (portions supporting the CCFL or the like) have excessively high flexibility of movement. Therefore, the connector cannot be formed only by the contacts, and a housing is required separately from the contacts. Assuming that a housing is removed from the connector disclosed in JP-A 2007-95672, the strength of the connector is too weak. In other words, the number of parts is increased in order to maintain the strength with the structure disclosed in JP-A 2007-95672.